In order to facilitate ongoing and future clinical research studies at the Mayo Clinic Department of Ophthalmology, this application proposes to upgrade the resources there for clinical research by the addition of a biostatistician, a clinical coordinator, and a programmer (each approximately 50% effort) to the staff. These personnel will assist in the completion of ongoing studies of corneal surface power distribution and pupillography; they will also facilitate the planning and performance of future investigations of central serous chorioretinopathy, thymoxamine treatment, ocular inflammatory disease,corneal stromal pH, retinal vascular and optic nerve disease, intraocular lens implantation, aqueous humor formation, glaucoma, and other topics in clinical vision research. The training of young clinicians in research methodology will be emphasized; this training will enable these investigators to develop future proposal and to obtain support for these additional personnel after the present award expires.